towermeinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tmein Towers
Tmein Towers is the residence of Tmein. The tower is joined up the top to Tori Towers, the residence of Tori, however the top floors of both towers are not yet completed therefore getting up into the attic is impossible for both residents. Tmein Towers is decorated in the new "Nature style" that Tmein made up, and has barely any practical furniture. Tmein regularly visits Tori to use her bathroom and sleeps in a bed of leaves. Ground Floor The ground floor of Tmein towers has two entrances, one goes out onto the street, the other leads into a small, birch tree lined walkway that is directly connected to Tori Towers. There are vines everywhere in the room, hanging down from a birch plank with rails ontop snake and clinging to the evelator in the centre of the room. There is a small pool between the two doors. This floor is a common destination for Tori when her pee meter gets high, much to Tmein's horror. Floor 1 This is the tallest floor of the tower, and has been split up by a large birch and spruce staircase that very symetrically spirals up a few times before leveling out into a platform a little higher up in ther tower. The main feature of this platform is a birch leaf catipillar that dips though the floor at several points. Again, vines cover the elevator, but parts of the elevator have been replaced with glowstone to aid the lighting up of the floor. Ladders are placed on the walls in a wavy pattern, and there are small tables in the corners of the room. To the left of the floor there is a long waterfall stretching from the ceiling to the floor. There is also a birch leaf catipillar snaking through one of the platforms in the room. The roof of floor one also has an interesting pattern of birch leaves and glowstone hanging off it. Floor 2 The roof of floor 2 has a similar pattern, but birch leaves appear to be snaking out of the centre elevator. Sugarcane has been planted next to where the water from the floor beneath it starts, and the sugarcane has been modified so it grows taller in the centre. There are 3 stone shelved sticking out of the elevator on this floor, and 4 pine seats in the main room area. The walls are decorated with a technique known as "itemframeception" where there are itemframes displaying itemframes placed in lines on the walls. Floor 3 In the earlier episodes of Towermein floor 3 onwards remains largely unifnished. The only feature of Floor 3 is that on the left side it has a spy room, with a large lava light ontop of it. The ceiling of the spy room portrays many helpful tips on how to spy, for example "Act very natural. Read a newspaper while covered in lava, they won't suspect a thing." Floors 4-Attic There floors are inaccessible throughout all of the current episodes of Towermein as the elevator does not reach up any higher than the third floor. It is presumed later on in the series the tower will be upgraded to allow access to all the floors. The ceiling looks to be connected at the top to Tori Towers, suggesting a passageway may be possible once the elevator is upgraded. Tmein Towers entrance.png|The doors to Tmein Towers Tmein Towers pool.png|Water on the ground floor of Tmein Towers Tmein Towers ground floor.png|Inside Tmein Towers on the ground floor Tmein Towers ground floor from above.png|Ground floor of Tmein Towers from a corner Tmein Towers floor 2 waterfall.png|Part of the waterfall under the stairs of Floor 1 in Tmein Towers Tmein Towers birch catipilar.png|The right corner of the staircase on Floor 1 of Tmein Towers Walking up the stairs Floor 2.png|Walking up the left side of the stairs on Floor 1 of Tmein Towers Top part Floor 2 Tmein Towers.png|Top part of Floor 1 in Tmein Towers Sugarcane monument Floor 2.png|The sugarcane monument on Floor 2 of Tmein Towers Signception Floor 2 Tmein Towers.png|Signception technique on Floor 2 Roof and shelves.png|The roof and shelves of Floor 2 in Tmein Towers Outside the spy room Floor 3 tmein towers.png|Outside the spy room on Floor 3 of Tmein Towers Inside the spy room Floor 3 tmein towers.png|Inside the spy room on Floor 3 of Tmein Towers